Keeping Watch
by Blue-hood
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Thalia, Annabeth and Luke if they stopped off at Montauk beach before heading to Camp Half-Blood. Could be considered a companion to my other story Five Hellhounds and a Hydra.


**Hey, this is a companion to my other story, Five Hellhounds and a Hydra, but you don't need to read that to get this, it's just a ****reference at the end. Reviews are really helpful if you have any tips, don't be shy. Just please don't be mean.**

The wind was howling and the rain was pouring down as I went for a walk along the beach at Montauk. I kept my head down and my hood up, and tried my best to stay dry. Out of the corner of my I saw a flash of movement in some of the caves up ahead. Hiding behind a rock, I looked closer. The caves were worn and big enough to hide a few people in.

I looked up and saw two girls that must've been around seven and fourteen years old. They were cold and dirty. They looked like they'd not had a bath or a good nights sleep for weeks. Despite this though, they were quite intimidating. Not once did the older girl's guard drop, her blue eyes piercing the night.

The youngest looked frail, only a thin anorak that was much to big for her was draped over what looked like flannel pajamas. So innocent, until you saw her eyes. They were they most startling grey that you have ever seen. In her eyes was wisdom way beyond her years, which not even an old man could hope to match.

The older girl was stronger. Tattered jeans fell over legs that obviously did a lot of running. A black biker jacket sat comfortably on her shoulders, possibly hiding weapons of some sort. Her head was always twitching, looking one way, and then the other. She couldn't stay still. It was like she thought that she was being followed, or hunted. She kept watch over the vast ocean.

Another boy then climbed out of a particularly dark cave. I knew that one was a small path to a shop. He looked twelve, with windswept, light brown hair and eyes that let you know that he was a troublemaker. He was only wearing some old trousers and a t-shirt. The little girl's coat was probably his. In his hands were bags full of supplies. I don't think he bought them.

He put down the bags and snuck up behind the girl keeping watch. He was silent, the only thing I could hear were the waves, cashing on the shore. Just before he reached her, she flipped him over her hip, her sword at his throat. When she saw him though, she laughed and helped him up. I knew there were two armed and possibly dangerous children in my favorite cave, and a third one drifting to sleep. Any sensible person would've gotten help, but somehow, I knew they wouldn't hurt anybody who didn't give them reason to.

It was then, that I saw the dark shape looming behind me. The two older ones started to sprint towards me, the girl with a shield that made me shrink back. They both looked so fierce as they pounced.

There was a flurry of knives and swords and claws, the monster going to stab the girl, and the boy parrying the claw away with a lunge of his own. The girl help her spear in the air and lightning struck the monsters back. Unfortunately, it didn't kill him; it only made him angry. The monster renewed its attacks and soon had the two teens pinned.

It was that moment when a little ball of blonde haired fury dove passed, and used the monsters own bucks to flip onto its back and drive a knife into its neck, severing the had from the body. She fell to the ground with a thump as the monster crumbled into gold dust and flew away in the wind.

I pressed my self into the rocks as yet another teen with a limp trotted past me, to the children. He handed them little yellow bricks and was muttering apologies and saying he should have 'smelled its scent earlier', whatever that meant.

I stayed behind the rock as they ran off, into the night. They ran along the coast to a place that they knew would keep them safe. I would've helped them get to that hill, but I had my own little black haired bundle to worry about. If there were monsters around, I had to get Percy back into the city tonight to keep him safe.

I prayed to Poseidon to give them safe passage, although the lighting I saw later that night on the summit of half-blood hill didn't give me much hope.

…PJO….

Imagine my surprise when my son brought in that same blonde, with claw marks across her stomach, five years later. Her blue eyed companion, still keeping watch.

**Again, please read and review. Thanks for taking time to read my story!**


End file.
